tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ZEM/Archive 1
Admin You and User:Boco seem to be very involved in and caring of this wiki and its content, would you be interested in becoming and admin here? I'm making the same offer to BoCo. Please reply here if you are interested. --[[User:Uberfuzzy|'Uberfuzzy']] 16:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :I would like to be admin! Just let me know anything I got to know! (BoCo hasn't been on our forum or anything in days, I don't know when he'll be around.) [[User:ZEM|'ZEM']] 19:16, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::I've run into a slight problem. There is slightly more community here then I realized. They might have comments on who the new admin(s) are. In order to make this a fair process, I'm going to ask some of the Wikia Entertainment Helpers to come by and set up a nomination process and make sure its done fairly and timely. Sorry if I got your hopes up too soon. You've done good work around here, and are a good candidate. Hope to let you know more details soon. --[[User:Uberfuzzy|'Uberfuzzy']] 18:35, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thomas and YouTube to put vids on YouTube, 1: make the movie, film your trains 2: put the clips on your computer 3: go to windows movie maker 4: put all the clips together and save the movie to your computer 5: on youtube, press upload, type in all the details and upload your vid i'm also ronanL10 on youtube so if you're still stuck, ask me for more details on my youtube page '-RonanL10' S12 sorry 4 me absence i was gone anyway, i thing S12 is going 2 be like the previous seasons.... i was really hoping 4 at least some more loved classic characters 2 return but sadly, not much will. i sent a message 2 hit about Duke returning with other classic characters and he wont be returning. they seemed like they ignored my other question so im probably going to send them another message. [[User:Fakeaway|'Fakeaway']] 23:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ByOnu Hi... Sorry, but i got the DVD covers from a very good friend, he has them, I'm going to upload the covers for all the us dvds, are u the creator of the page with dvds?... anyhow, i just saw The Great Discovery, it is great, it got out today, 31 August,... If u want i would send you the links for them, to watch them on YouTube or Dailmation ... Thanks, my nickname, Onu. Contact me at ThomasOnu_2008@yahoo.com '-TheRTF (Onu)' THANX MAN! thank you for the link! Fakeaway 14:59, 6 September 2008 (UTC) HEY ZEM!!! This is ThomasFan123, thanks for the link to part 1 of Rosie's Funfair Special!!! ThomasFan123 08:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Rosie's Funfair Special Thanks for the link to the 3rd season 12 episode ZEM. It was great to see Stepney's return and to see Stepney, Rosie and Bertie with CGI faces along with Emily's CGI face. PryceV1 10:20, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Sure Sure I will join your new club, and yeah dogs are realy cool Bulldog180 19:43, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Joining of Season 12 Club Zem, it's Caledonian812 here. I accept your offer to join the Season 12 Club. what do I need to do, besides look for Season 12 Stuff. S-12 Club: Pryce ZEM, I know that this may be late of a reply, but I'd like to say thanks for making me a member of this Season 12 Club here, it is great to be part of it. I would also like to thankyou for all the information you have been giving me about Season 12 - mainly access to videos of season 12 episodes. PryceV1 19:42, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Season 12 EPISODES FOUND Hi Im new but I found some more episodes in season 12 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thomas_and_Friends_-_Season_12 Sixteen Rocks Do me a favor ZEM could you please send a message to evryone that i stopped uploading pics from SiF after "rosie's funfair special" episode premiere? i would really love that Fakeaway 23:11, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Rusty to the rescue? Hey ZEM do you know really what scene it is that The Diesel makes his cameo in Rusty to the rescue? Bulldog180 23:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Season 12 Club Forum Just in case you were interested, I made a forum for the Season 12 Club. Click here Hopefully you can use it for the S12 Club. Talk page me back, --D2 23:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) thx ZEM hopefully theyll listen this time :) Fakeaway 20:57, 30 September 2008 (UTC) sorta I don't really own the photo's you mean the one with Shane Doohiny I found it on youtube but I might be able to find more. Bulldog180 23:46, 1 October 2008 (UTC) OK I can upload the photos of the ertls I edited. I just recently created Barry using Bill. Bulldog180 01:37, 2 October 2008 (UTC) WOODEN FLORA AND 2009 DUNCAN http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hSwlGWgGl3s i found the pics and immeadiatly made the vid for it. also heres 2 rare thomas pics which is also my vid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RvQdfwCQXZM Fakeaway 23:10, 2 October 2008 (UTC) fan fiction tag??? hey ZEM, i was wondering. since ive been seeing all this false stuff around thomas wikia, this gave me an idea for a fan fiction category. ya know, the little category thing under each page and it sorts it out into groups? i was wondering if it was alright if a fan fiction category was made so that anyone who wanted to make their own fan fiction it could make a page and the page could be put in the fan fiction category. Fakeaway 22:22, 16 October 2008 (UTC) d'oh! ah i should have figured *bonks on my head* Fakeaway 00:28, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Caledonian812 Returns So sorry I haven't been around here recently. I've been making videos and collecting pictures for this beautiful wiki! Yes, I suppose Dowager Hatt does resemble Hillary Clinton in Season 12. Later! yeah sure i'll be part of your new forum, but i don't like or know anything about tugs and theodore tugboat, but i am getting interested in shining time station, and of course i already like thomas cheersd ronanL10 Newtugboatsthomas Forum Hello, ZEM, I have decided to join your new forum, just like ronanL10 and whoever else of the first 9 (including yourself) people have already joined. Hopefully I have also sent a private message to you on your new forum correctly. PryceV1 19:23, 27 October 2008 (UTC) S13 Characters! Their Names are Hiro, Victor and Kevin! :What is your source??? ZEM 15:43, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Crovan's Gate I, thealexweb, have made some big updates to the page Crovan's Gate. I would like you to have a look at it and see if it's all right and if anything can be added. Season 12 Club yes i will join your Season 12 Club and i did see Diesel 10 in The Great Discovery thank you for inviting me Diesel 10 Fan 17:59, 02 November 2008 Re: Protection Hi. Pages usually should usually not be protected until there is a repeated vandal attack to said page. If you notice any pages that get vandalized on a regular basis, alert a local admin on the wiki, and if you get no response, just let me know :)--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 02:59, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hello, i'm back :D Sorry, i lost my internet collection and i'm very busy with the school... :O thanks... and about my forum i'll make an original one... but don't worry, it's not an English forum, it will be only for Romanians... i'm the biggest thomas fan in RO, btw... i've finished working at my RO site... www.By-Onu.tk ... i'll try to finish the UK/US one soon :D i think we, the wikia thomas team should make a thomas forum... all together... contact me :D Could we talk on messenger? - My email: ThomasOnu_2008@yahoo.com ThomasOnu_2008@hotmail.com oh and i got some US and UK thomas S12 eps, SOCK , MB Is still on ... ask me if u need pics from eps :D for free :P Question on forum Hey ZEM I ansered you on my forum about your episode question. Bulldog180 22:22, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Forum Yep I saw your post on my forum. I also emailed hello to your brother The Pigion kid on my forum. Bulldog180 22:44, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ZEM look at this!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67540xmcojs its StanierJack's video and theyre making a take along DUKE!!!! i just thought you might like to see it Fakeaway 03:22, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Admin Hello. You may have noticed some extra buttons on your screen. You are now an admin. Due to the recent specialized content vandalism, and your initial intent to adopt this wiki months ago before Goldenbear's return, I was able to request you be set as a sysop here. I'm quite sure you will put the community's best interest in your actions in keeping this wiki clean. If you have any questions, you know where my talk page is. --Uberfuzzy 22:02, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey man nothing much is going on here. In case you havn't noticed I invited Fakeaway to my forum. Bulldog170 20:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Also I also added a link to your forum on your profile on my forum. Bulldog170 20:57, 12 November 2008 (UTC) USA DVDs and VHSs i did some changes... pls visit that page and tell me what do u think :D btw... i got a LOT S12 CGI UK eps on my PC ;P ... wanna some? PLEASE CONTACT ME ON MY EMAIL... I HAVE NO TIME TO REPLY ON WIKIA... Congratulations! Congratulations on your promotion! Sorry I couldn't come sooner, my Internet wasn't working. Thanks for keeping things running while I was running, and, again, congrats. Aurum Ursus 21:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) An apology I owe. To awsome ZEM, I am sorry for all the false info I have put up. I didn't mean to. I just liked to see Thomas and Emily as a couple. Any who, Once I make my own account, I'll make a whole bunch of Thomas and Emily fan-fics. If you like, you can visit it sometime and tell me what you think. Thank you kindly, the sodor matchmaker(but you can call me James). P.S. I vow to be more careful from now on. Wanna be friends? News. Hey dude. It's me again. I can't make an account because I don't have an e-mail adress. Do you know how to make one? Also, here is an idea for one of my ThomasxEmily fan-fics: one where Thomas pops the question to Emily and she becomes very happy. But Rosie is cross cause she wants Thomas to marry her. But soon after much funny stuff, Thomas and Emily are finally married. So what do you think? Frank (Arlesdale Railway) Hello ZEM! Recently whilst editing here, I came across Frank's page from the Arlesdale Railway and it says he had a previous name called Peter. I was wondering whether you would know of this being real information or whether it is just fanfiction. Thankyou for any help you might provide to this question! PryceV1 15:20, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Human Thomas & Friends Me again. One question, what would Thomas and Emily look like as humans? Hears how I could see them: Thomas- blue shirt, blue jeans, brown hair, and he would be 15. Emily - she would have a large figure(not fat, just either upper or lower part of body is larger). Brown hair, emerald green top w/ matching skirt. and she would be 16. I DID IT! Hey dude! I have my own account now. Its called Sodormatchmaker. Thomas You're The Leader is cool How Make Thomas Wikia How Make Thomas Wikia Bad Off Bad Is Making My Wikia A Alway Thanks Ok thanks. Bulldog180 22:17, 25 November 2008 (UTC) NEW CGI SEASON 12 DVD Railway Friends, i hope u like the page i did :P :ByOnu. I dunno if you saw this already but... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zgICpS5IGPk Fakeaway 02:46, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Me again I'm back dudes. so I might get around to those fan-fics soon. one of them can be thomas' valentines day suprise. I joined the club I joined the season 12 club. yay!